


Falling

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: AU in which BamBam tries to get you to go on a date with him, but you're afraid of what your friends will think.{ also posted on tumblr ; heartagrams.tumblr.com }





	Falling

BamBam walked in just as you started wiping down the tables. The small café was now closed, but you let BamBam come and go as he pleased. He was one of your closest friends, after all. You couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been a part of your life.

There was only one thing wrong with your friendship with BamBam: he wanted to be more. And sure, you could lie to yourself ━ as you usually did ━ and say that you didn't feel the same, but you were pretty sure BamBam saw straight through you.

Even now, as you brushed your bangs back from your face, sweaty from mopping the floor, BamBam was watching you. He was seated with his feet on the table you'd just wiped down, leaned back in his chair. There was a small smile playing on his lips, dark hair falling in his brown eyes.

You stopped mopping and gave him your full attention; he grinned.

"What on Earth are you smiling at?" you asked him.

BamBam shrugged, the smile never leaving his face. "You're just cute," he replied nonchalantly.

Snorting, as if you weren't used to him making these types of comments about you, you leaned the mop against the counter. "You're an idiot. And get your feet off the table I just cleaned."

You pushed BamBam's feet, attempting to get them off the once-sanitary table, knocking him off-balance. The legs of the chair slid and you saw the momentary fright on his face as you reached for him. BamBam's hand gripped yours, pulling you down with him and, as if the two of you were in some cliché romance film, you found yourself landing on top of your best friend.

BamBam smirked from beneath you, his hand still in yours. "I guess you've finally fallen for me, huh?" he said with a wink.

With an awkward laugh, you sat up and crossed your legs, not looking at BamBam. For the longest time, you'd put off telling him your real feelings, but that was getting more and more difficult. He wasn't giving up on you and you knew that was only because you hadn't told him to. You knew you weren't being fair to BamBam if you let him keep trying to get with you, if you let him keep his hopes up. But you also knew that telling him there were no feelings on your part wasn't being fair to yourself.

BamBam sighed and you brought your gaze up to meet his. He had his knees up, elbows resting on them as his stared down at the tile floor. "(Y/N), just say it," he said quietly. "Just tell me there's no chance and I'll let it go. We can just be friends. But don't lead me on, letting me think we can be something."

"Bam, it's not that ━" you started, and then realized he was giving you that look. The look that said he hoped you were about to tell him what he'd been wanting to hear for so long. You'd seen that look on his face a hundred time in the past few months, and every time you'd let him down. "I care about you," you finally said, knowing it wasn't the right thing.

BamBam's face fell. "But?"

You took a deep breath, suddenly very interested in the dirt under your nails. "But, what would everyone think?"

There was a split moment of silence before you heard BamBam laugh. It wasn't his typical laugh, though. You could hear the sarcasm and venom behind it, something you weren't used to, coming from BamBam. "What would everyone think?" he repeated. "Who _cares_?"

"You know how my friends are," you said defensively, even though you knew BamBam was right. Why should you care? If you really had feelings for BamBam, if you really _cared_ for him at all, then it wouldn't matter.

Suddenly, BamBam stood, staring down at you. "Where are you going?" you asked him, standing.

"I'm going home," he replied, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. "Let me know when you get your priorities straight."

You grabbed his wrist; he stopped, but didn't face you. "BamBam, please," you said, heart pounding in your chest. You knew you had no right to ask BamBam to go easy on you, but you couldn't stand the thought of possibly losing him over something like this. "I'm trying. But I need time."

BamBam's shoulders rose and fell as he took in and released a heavy sigh. He finally turned around and looked at you. "(Y/N), let me ask you something," he said. His brown eyes were intense as he placed his hands on your shoulders. "Who's been there for you when you had no one? Who was there when you were at your lowest? Who's gonna be there in the future? It's not those people you call your friends. It's me. It's always been me." BamBam paused, his eyes on yours. "Just like it's always been you."

As your best friend slowly began to close the distance between your lips, you realized that he was right, that he was the only one who had never let you down. How had you gone this long without realizing that the two of you deserved one another? You owed BamBam so much; the least you could do was give him a chance, right? Besides, it was what you wanted, too. And just like he'd said, who cared what your friends thought? BamBam was the only friend who'd been there through it all.

And you wanted him to be there much longer. With a smile, you let him close the distance between the two of you.


End file.
